The present invention concerns generally those roller equipped devices propelled by a continuous conveyor chain for the moving of automobiles through a car wash.
In use within the car wash industry are roller equipped devices for travel along a divided track and which engage a wheel of a vehicle being washed to propel same through the car wash. Typically such devices will include multiple rollers supporting an arm member with the trailing end of the arm member having rollers for supported engagement with the track and, in some instances, elevated rollers for contact with the tread of the vehicle tire. Substantial loads are encountered by such car propelling devices as well as a severe environment including contaminated water, dirt and harsh cleaning agents. After a period of use, wear occurs between the rollers and the axle supporting same. A problem exists when, after a substantial period of roller use, such results in an excessive clearance between the roller and axle. Such a condition results from the above mentioned factors and the severe loads borne by the roller axle. Excessive wear results in erratic rotation of the rollers during contact with the automobile tire tread. Such action of the tire contacting roller can impart sudden loads to a conveyor chain to accentuate chain wear and wear of a chain drive mechanism.
Car wash dolly construction is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,929; 4,374,496; 4,266,482; 3,815,512; 4,194,449; 3,596,605 and 3,693,392.